Typing Rizzles
by HaveringFool
Summary: This is where I'll herd the random one-shots, or hopefully sow inspirational sprouts. I'll try and provide an adequate descriptive summary as an a/n at the start of each chapter, and if anything's drastically sad, I'll place a warning. I have no concrete plans for this; anything happens, anything goes - well, not anything. Rating won't vary.
1. She chooses

**A/N: Hi there, alright, I had this moment of maybe rizzles really will be today - thanks to a synopsis to some episodes of season 5; which includes Maura meeting Mr Right, but being all conflicted about it (I don't remember the exact words - and I'm clearly fueled by the ache to write rizzles, so pardon me). Oh and, it's not blatantly careless writing but, I might not have put too much thought to it. Hope it's alright nonetheless, and thank you, if you so kindly do read, for the time=)**

* * *

_Tall. Dark. Handsome. Check._

_Tall...dark...AND gorgeous….check._

Maura Isles sighed wistfully to herself as she checked off the mental checklist she had conjured.

"Is something the matter Doctor Isles?"

Maura focused her sight and attention to the man asking her a question, to the man akin to perfection before her. _Well, he's not perfect, or perfection, but he possessed all the desirable qualities and traits she would have sought for in a partner. And then there's Jane._ "Nothing of urgent significance, where were we? I do apologize," Maura flashed an easy smile as he too sparkled with his glistening whites.

"I was just, pardon my bravado I suppose, trying to charm a certain lady I just met to have an official dinner with me?" His cheeks flushed a little as he gave a little bow.

Maura giggled, and wondered just why he made her so easily laugh. "I'll be delighted to but, I have to run it by my appointment book," she smiled sheepishly into her stem of wine, and almost said a word of thanks to the guest lecturer walking right towards them - _that'll keep the conversation going, while I try to stop my thoughts from drifting. My appointment book. I was thinking Jane._ Maura felt her frown appear.

_Here he is, asking me if we could go out to dinner, and there Jane is, at home with her feet all swollen and propped up on the coffee table. "The Red Sox are playing tonight Maura, and my feet really hurt, please don't make me be your plus one tonight," that was what Jane had whined._ Maura shook her head slightly and listened to the conversation she stood close enough to, to participate in, but she stayed quiet and simply listened.

_He knows so much._ Maura could almost hear the rise of admiration soaring through her as he conversed with the guest lecturer about genetic abnormalities, predominant traits, and even about going to rhapsodies every other night. _He could be googlemouth too._ Maura smiled, half confused - _what does it say about how I feel if I just complimented the man whom I think could be my perfect fit with a name that Jane teases me with, and yet a name I hold with some silly pride._

"Are you alright Doctor Isles?" He's looking at Maura with worry, and Maura looked right back at him with intent intrigue.

"I am, I just got carried away listening to you chatter so passionately about recent scientific studies," Maura smiled. And _thinking about what this meet means._

"You have heard your name being announced over the P.A. system for the past few minutes, haven't you?" His smile was kind. "Shall I accompany you to a place of rest? Or maybe grab you a fruit tart perhaps? It's not the most nutritious of snacks but it'll aid in bringing rise to your glucose levels? I'll be quick," his smile was bright.

Maura stood still and stayed silent, wondering why her name would be announced over such a public system. She wondered now if the phantom rings she thought she felt weren't so phantom after all. "My glucose levels are adequate, I've just been day-dreaming, I do apologize," she felt embarrassed, but comfortable nonetheless.

"Or as we like to call it, when our synapses fire at such a rate-"

"That even our neurons can't get the message!" Maura interjected with the punch line almost instantaneously. _We just shared a nerd joke. That's what Jane would tease. _

"You have heard of it!" He smiled, so pleased and proud, "I was quite afraid that -"

"Maura!"

_I know that voice._

"Are you alright? You haven't been answering my calls, and I called the school but you weren't responding to their calls either and-"

"I worried you," Maura finished. _I've been so rude tonight._

"Is this because I wouldn't be your plus one? Are you ignoring my calls on purpose or...are you going home with him tonight?" Jane's voice was just slightly above a whisper, and Maura could see the tentative hand of Jane's hovering near hers.

"My house is your home too Jane, and I won't think of bringing guests over without consulting you first," Maura held onto the hand that easily held hers, and she forced herself to look away from Jane's grin to the gentleman before her.

"This is Jane," Maura gestured towards Jane, "And Jane? This is Mr Right," Maura watched as Jane shook hands with him.

"I'll get us three fruit tarts?" He gestured playfully over his shoulder towards the snack table.

_I know to follow my heart, even if my heart's choosing such an irrational decision; but when has love been even slightly rational? I'm not one to play a strategic game with regards to the affairs of my heart, especially if it too concerns Jane._

"I do have to apologize Mr Right," Maura hoped her smile to be kind, "When I said appointment book…"

"You meant Jane," he nodded, smiled, and understood.

_He finishes my sentences too._ Maura reined her wild thoughts in._ Jane's the one who's supposed to be raging hormones, not me. _

"It was really nice to meet you Maura, and we could collaborate on a paper together sometimes, as professionals of course," he handed Maura his card, shook Maura's and Jane's hands, turned and left.

Jane was careful to say nothing.

"Aren't your feet too swollen to leave the house Jane?" Maura regretted that her tone seemed laced with sarcasm. She noticed that Jane's cruiser was parked, very unsymmetrical to the curb.

Jane held the passenger door for Maura and said nothing in response.

"I'm sorry Jane, I didn't mean to sound unkind or harsh," Maura watched as Jane slid her key into the ignition, to only take it out again.

"There's a letter I was going to post tomorrow, that I wanted to show you tonight Maura, after you came home from your dinner function," Jane rubbed nervously at her hands, "It's about Casey, and his ring, and his…" Jane rested her palm atop the swell of her tummy.

_Irrational decision. With him I could have had a future, but with Jane, I'll just be the best friend who has a shelter for her and her boyfriend's baby._ Maura frowned at her own selfishness, and offered nothing to the silence.

"I meant it when I said I'm not leaving you Maura," Jane darted her hand quickly towards Maura's, gave it a quick squeeze, sent a frail smile, and set the engine running.

_I know to follow my heart, and Mr Right may be perfection, he may be desirable, but he's not Jane. _

"And I meant it when I said that I'll be here, and that I never before, had a best friend Jane," Maura smiled and looked to their hands - held together now._ Jane does dangerous things, like one handed driving, and abusing her authority and police cruiser rights to arrive at dinner functions._

"I don't want to know what you meant by me being an appointment book until you have read the letter I have for Casey, okay Maura?" Jane's smile was warm, and kind.

"We're both home Jane," Maura gave Jane's hand a gentle squeeze before hurrying out her side of the car to help a more recently clumsy Jane out of the car.

"Go on, go read it," Jane gently shoved Maura towards the house, "I waddle, I have swollen feet," Jane grinned.

"Are you sure Jane?"

"I'm sure Maura," Jane sent Maura along, waving.

"I'll be quick, and you'll be careful," Maura sent a stern warning over her shoulder, and quickened towards the envelope on the kitchen counter.

_"I can't be with you Casey, because I'm not in love with you. I'm sending you back your ring, I'm saying no to you, and I know you know about our baby, that you want to be responsible, to proceed with the marriage, and to try to get more shore leave - but I can't be with you Casey, because I'm not in love with you. I'm already at home as I'm writing this, and I'll be home in more ways than one as soon as I've sealed this envelope and mailed it right over to you. The baby is still as much your baby, but my heart can only be for one, and it's not going to be yours. The baby's going to be okay. Baby and I, we both found a wonderful mommy to be with."_ Maura read the words Jane had written, and leaned into the arms that now held her.

"I don't want to guess about the appointment book Maura," Jane whispered as her arms wrapped tighter around Maura, "I don't want either of us to guess about what we are anymore."

"You are tall...dark...and gorgeous," Maura licked her lips, "And he seemed to be the dream person I wanted to be with, but you," Maura turned around in Jane's arms, "You are much better, than any person I could ever dream to be with," her hands framed Jane's face, "And I'm ready to share my life with you too, so I can't go around, I won't go around making plans without my plus one, my appointment book, without you," Maura's smile met Jane's.

"Is Mr Right really his name Maura? Or were you trying to leave me a clue?" Jane's eyes twinkled as her smile teased.

"It really is his name, unless he lied to us all about it, but it doesn't matter, I made the right choice in you, in Jane," Maura's hands held Jane's as they headed towards the sofa.

"Well, I _am _tall, dark, and gorgeous after all," Jane winked, "And I love you Maura, I love you," Jane smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you, I love us, I love us all," Maura smiled and kissed first Jane's belly, and then Jane's lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
And it's not sooo bad is it? *shrugs* I was wondering if I should have warned that I'll use Jane's pregnancy to advance said story...hmm...and I have no idea what's Maura's mister Right like...(I've done too much rooting for Jane) Oh well. If you're here, what's read is read. Thank you, for the time=)**

**New a/n: I've been thinking about the nerd joke, and if I put science into it, then it makes little to utter sense (I think...). So, let's just not fact check the nerd joke. My apologies.**


	2. Together now

**A/N: **Hi there, continuation to the chapter before this? Just a short little linked (or maybe not; both works) fanfic. Just because - fluff.

* * *

"What are you doing? Doctor Maura Isles, get off the floor right now," Jane half yelled and rushed over as quickly as she could manage to half yank and half aid a laughing Maura up from the floor.

"What were you doing Maura?" Jane's brows furrowed together and she asked again on Maura's intention - this time softer and gentler - whilst Maura just smiled and looked on at her.

"I was baby-proofing the house Jane," Maura obliged and let Jane hold onto both her hands, "Baby's going to be due soon and -"

"Well, I do appreciate the eagerness and protectiveness you're displaying but, you do know that _toddlers _walk all about and create both a ruckus and a mess, while _babies_ only do just about the same but minus the actual self-exploration and added total annihilation of caregivers' sleep right?" Jane leaned forward to kiss the top of Maura's forehead. "So why the rush?"

Maura smiled as she savoured in the warm rush. She hasn't yet grown accustomed to Jane's tenderness - and she hopes, she would never grow to take it for granted. "Someone's been reading the parental guide books," Maura rested a palm against Jane's warm cheek and pressed her lips firmly to a forming smirk.

"Hey, I'm not going to _just _be Detective Rizzoli anymore," Jane guided Maura's hands now back to the baby bump she now proudly carries around, "I'm going to also be baby's mama with baby's mommy now," Jane brought next Maura's hands to her lips.

Maura smiled and the warmth she felt inside brought tears to her eyes. "Jane," she felt a warm tear roll and laughed out loud at Jane's panicked expression, "You're making me feel such a great degree of happiness that I've never felt before," Maura kissed now Jane's smile of relief, "Thank you for letting us," she held Jane's hands firmly in hers and ran her thumbs over the slight rises of Jane's scars, "Be a family, together."

"We're lucky to have you," Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and felt Maura's hand on her belly, "We both do so very much love you," Jane kissed again the top of Maura's head and gently held Maura's arms. "Now, would you please go change into a top that doesn't cost a few hundred bucks? I don't think I shouldn't have a part in baby-proofing the house but clearly, I can't quite operate or use tools right now and you may be right. We should do it now before we get sleep deprived - but it doesn't mean, we should be risking holes or tears in your costly and very pretty clothes." Jane lightly ushered Maura towards their bedroom.

Maura laughed and turned right around. "Would you rather I do it without a top on Jane?"

"What? No. No. I mean, no." Jane felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "God Maura," Jane hid her face behind her hands, "It's not like your bras alone don't total up to a grand or so…" Jane mumbled into her hands and knows for certain that her cheeks are now a hue so red.

Maura merely laughed to herself as she sauntered into the bedroom they now share. As the guest bedroom, serves now as, baby's room of course.

"All better now Jane?" Maura hugged Jane from behind. "Your BPD t-shirt you gave me to sleep in to keep me company when you're working till late," Maura kissed now Jane's shoulder blades, "I'll be baby-proofing the house with you now then, won't I?" Maura smiled against the back of Jane's neck.

Jane kept Maura's hands in hers as she rested their hands against her belly. "Do you hear that baby? Mama and Mommy are a family together with you now, and we're already making sure that it's all safe for you around the house," Jane brought Maura's hands up to kiss before placing them back atop baby's growing abode, "With too, much much much much love to go around," Jane kissed the side of Maura's head now resting atop her shoulder; and Maura feels both the warmness of Jane's body against her embrace and the familial warmness nurturing too her.

"I do so love both you and baby too," Maura smiled and interlinked their hands, "I do, Jane, I do."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, thank you for the time =)  
*shrugs* I wanna be a mama or mommy too someday I guess. Or maybe, to gender neutral things (because it is important to), I just wanna be a parent someday. I mean, hey, it's a big responsibility but - children are to be loved; and they're the future so...come! Let's eat our veggies and snuggle!~


End file.
